Woo Bin Must Die
by Octoberose
Summary: Loosely based on the Jet Li & Aaliyah movie, Romeo Must Die, this is the story of an American girl who is caught in the middle of a war between her father's mafia and the Song Mafia. Woo Bin is ordered to kidnap her, but together they will gain the confidence to defy their family's sinister intentions and fall into a possibly ill-fated relationship.


WooBin Must Die.

Summary: Loosely based on the Jet Li & Aaliyah movie, Romeo Must Die, this is the story of an American girl who is caught in the middle of a war between her father's mafia and the Song Mafia. Woo Bin is ordered to kidnap her, but together they will gain the confidence to defy their family's sinister intentions and fall into a possibly ill-fated relationship.

CHAPTER ONE

**Brielle**

I opened the professional wrapped jewelry box that was delivered to me by one of my father's minions. He hated when I called them that, but that's essentially what they were. Brainless, Spineless, and blindly devoted to fulfilling whatever whim my father had, even if it meant ending someone's life. The gift came with a short apologetic note that he was away on business, and wouldn't be able to see me for my 22nd birthday. _Typical._

Sighing as the expected Tiffany's shade of blue emerged from the wrappings, I already knew what it was. You'd think he'd remember that he already bought me this bracelet six months ago for Christmas. Or even that it had the same inscription as the last one: You Will Always Be My Little Rapunzel. I think he likes giving me these gaudy 40 thousand diamond encrusted bracelets because they look similar to handcuffs. The symbolism wasn't lost on me.

Going away to art school had temporary released me from my gilded cage, but ever since my graduation a month ago, I've been trapped back at my father's house under the careful, lust-filled watch of his minions. My only escape has been painting, playing my guitar, and watching foreign television, specifically the innocently romantic K-Dramas. I crave to go and visit that world, one that is much more exotic and interesting than mine.

I have been secretly making plans to visit Seoul on my own. I just have to convince my father that it's a good idea first, which may be harder than it sounds. He hasn't revealed much, but I've overheard conversations about a hostile takeover from some Seoul mafia that is trying infringe on both our legal and less-legit business deals. When I tried to ask my brother, Taj, about it, he immediately shut me down and scolded me for being nosy.

Just as begun to stretch a new canvas, my brother Taj walked into my studio with a huge gift box in his arms and the stupidest grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday, to you." He sang badly, in the Stevie Wonder melody. "Happy Birthdaaaaay! Brie!" He held out the obnoxiously huge gift to me and I couldn't help but to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Boy, you are always foolin'!"I exclaimed as I took the surprisingly light gift box from him. "What did you buy me? A TV? A new guitar?"

"Something even better. Imma get a 'Best Big Brother Ever' plaque after you open this one", he stated arrogantly, putting his hands in his pocket and rocking back and forth in anticipation. With his latte-toned skin, tall 6'5, toned frame, sandy-brown curly hair, handsome face, and hazel eyes, he constantly had girls falling all over him. Which only served to make his already huge ego, bigger. People said that I was the girl version of him, same features but more feminine and prettier. Honestly, I didn't see it.

"The last time you bought me 'the best gift ever' it was an espresso machine." I reminded him.

"So? I still don't see what the big issue is…" He began defensively.

"I am allergic to caffeine, you idiot!" I said as I finally got the box open. Inside was a vast sea of packing peanuts. I stuck my hand into, expecting to feel something solid inside. However, my hand kept reaching deeper and deeper until it hit the bottom of the box.

"Taj, I think someone gypped you" I informed him, as I moved my hand around the bottom of the box, searching to feel something, anything besides packing peanuts. Then I heard his stifled laugh. I looked up to see him smirking stupidly.

"Dump it all out to get your prize. Like we used to do with our cereal boxes." He instructed.

"You wasted this much packing peanuts for a bad practical joke?" I said while rolling my eyes. Even though I knew the whole thing was stupid, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Just do it, you hard-headed girl!", he snapped. I giggled as I fulfilled his request, dumping all the packing peanuts over my studio floor.

"Jokes on you, because you're cleaning this up!" I stated as I emptied the box. I looked inside to see a manila envelope taped to the bottom of the box and pulled it out.

Inside of the envelope was travel inteniary and a plane ticket confirmation to Seoul. I dropped the envelope in shock.

"How?! I never told you!" I asked with tears of joy in my eyes. 

"It's been noticed that you frequent some of the Korean restaurants around here, and I know you watch those weird dramas and took a Korean –language class in college. So I just put two and two together." He explained.

"You really are the best brother ever!" I squealed as I hugged him. "What about dad? Does he know?", I asked tentatively, while still hugging him.

"Yeah, that's the only downside. It took me a week to convince to say yes, and he agreed to a two-week trip but it's with conditions…" he trailed off.

"Anything. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter.", I stated as I stepped out of our hug.

"Well, for one, you have to take four body-guards with you. Two will guard the house we've rented, and two will accompany you out while sight-seeing. And you have to check-in every morning and every night with either him or I." I nodded, sullen but agreeable to all of those conditions. "We'll also give you a list of neighborhoods you can't go to, and will give the same list to your driver. Stay away from any company with name Song. And seriously Brie, no sneaking off. For real.".

"I'll be a saint. I promise! When do I leave?" I asked excitedly, not really concerned about any of the conditions.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered and grinned. _Holy shit._

**Woo Bin**

"Father have you read the reports that are coming from our cousins in America?", I asked as I sat his new multi-million dollar office. The gilded words, 'Song Constructions Co.' hung above my father's head like the gaudy backing of a throne. I internally shivered at the knowledge that someday I would have to take his place on that blood-soaked throne.

"Yes. We have been sending men to deal with the situation both legally and under the table but those blacks are surprisingly resilient. This Bookman gang is like nothing we've ever fought," my father stated in his frustrated tone of voice. It was the same tone he gave me whenever I brought up making our corporation 100% legitimate. As much as claims it stresses him, and despite the fact that I've lost two older brothers, I think internally the violence excites him. He's unwilling to let that go.

"I've been drafting up possible compromises over the lands. Actually, I've researched the Bookman Corporation's plans and they closely parallel ours. It could easily be a joint venture…" I began but was interrupted by father's fist pounding his desk.

"NO! We are better than them! Compromise? For some street thugs?!", my father yelled as he began to stand.

"Father, with respect. We cannot continue to do dealings the way we have in the past." I explained timidly.

"While you were researching how we could handle this like little girls, I've been doing some research of my own. Clyde Bookman's daughter, Brielle will be foolishly making a visit to Seoul tomorrow. I'm sending you to be the welcoming committee." He smirked as he handed me a thick manila file.

I opened it up to see the beaming face of honey-toned girl with brown curly hair, and big almond, hazel colored eyes. While her smile was beautiful, there was something about her expression that resonated with me. Like I was looking at a paralleled version of myself. My stomach turned as I read her details, her birthday is today. 22, a year younger than I.

As I stared at her photo, I immediately began making plans of my own. I would visit this girl tomorrow, but not for my father's sinister intentions.

It's time to enlist the help of my F4 brothers…

**Author's Note: I was watching Romeo Must Die and immediately thought of Woo Bin, which led me to this plot. It's a bit of a zany idea, but I'm really excited about writing this story. Reviews and critiques would be awesome!**


End file.
